The Super Southeastern Outbreak
The Super Southeastern Outbreak is perhaps the deadliest outbreak to hit the US. On February 3, 2020, the SPC marked an enhanced threat for wind (15%) for most of the Southeastern United States. Each state had its share of the deadly outbreak. What made it the most deadly, however, was that the date of the outbreak coincided with the date of the 55th Superbowl. This outbreak lasted from February 4 - February 9, claiming the lives of over 650 people and injuring thousands. February 4,2021 A 15% enhanced tornado threat was marked by the SPC for the areas of western Alabama, southwestern Tennessee, most of Mississippi, eastern Louisiana, and eastern Arkansas. The whole entire tornado threat for that day extended to the states of Virginia, North Carolina, South Carolina, Georgia, Alabama, Mississippi, Louisiana, Arkansas, Texas, Oklahoma, Missouri, Kansas, Illinois, Indiana, Kentucky, Ohio, West Virginia, Maryland, and Pennsylvania. This was all due to Winter Storm Matthew taking place in southern Canada. At 12:05AM CNT, the NWS issued a tornado watch for the areas of western Mississippi and Eastern Louisiana. It was not long until the first tornado warning was issued at 12:43AM CNT for the cities of Tupelo, Pontotoc, Fulton, and Amory in Northeastern Mississippi. The tornado warning read: ####018001978#### WFUS51 KAKQ 120740 TORAKQ NCC015-120815- /O.NEW.KAKQ.TO.W.0001.200112T0740Z-200112T0815Z/ BULLETIN - EAS ACTIVATION REQUESTED Tornado Warning National Weather Service Jackson MS 1243 AM CST Thurs Feb 4 2021 The National Weather Service in Jackson has issued a * Tornado Warning for... The cities of Tupelo, Pontotoc, Fulton, and Amory in Northeastern Mississippi... * Until 143 AM CST. * At 1242 AM CST, a confirmed tornado was located near New Albany, moving southeast at 65 mph. HAZARD...Tornado. SOURCE...Storm Chasers Confirmed Tornado. IMPACT...Flying debris will be dangerous to those caught without shelter. Mobile homes will be damaged or destroyed. Damage to roofs, windows, and vehicles will occur. Tree damage is likely. PRECAUTIONARY/PREPAREDNESS ACTIONS... TO REPEAT, A TORNADO IS ON THE GROUND! TAKE COVER NOW! Move to a basement or an interior room on the lowest floor of a sturdy building. Avoid windows. If you are outdoors, in a mobile home, or in a vehicle, move to the closest substantial shelter and protect yourself from flying debris. Tornadoes are extremely difficult to see at night. Do not wait to see or hear the tornado. TAKE COVER NOW! Please report severe weather by calling 757-899-2415, posting to the NWS Wakefield Facebook page, or using Twitter @NWSWAKEFIELDVA. && LAT...LON 3582 7690 3586 7690 3590 7692 3590 7694 3586 7701 3586 7704 3591 7703 3609 7671 3602 7667 3601 7669 3599 7668 3593 7674 3594 7669 3593 7669 3587 7675 3586 7678 3588 7681 3588 7683 3585 7683 3581 7688 TIME...MOT...LOC 0739Z 238DEG 36KT 3582 7698 TORNADO...Observed HAIL...3.75IN $$ EI That tornado ended up killing 1 person and injuring 17. It's maximum sustained speeds clocked in at about 137mph, ranking it an EF3 on the Enhanced Fujita Scale. At 3:38 AM CST, the tornado watch was extended to the whole entire state of Mississippi. Alabama, Tennessee, Arkansas, and Louisiana were also issued tornado watches until 2/6/20 at 4 AM. Another tornado warning was issued at 4:16 AM for Huntsville, AL. ####018002097#### WFUS52 KGSP 120054 TORGSP GAC147-SCC007-120130- /O.NEW.KGSP.TO.W.0001.200112T0054Z-200112T0130Z/ BULLETIN - EAS ACTIVATION REQUESTED Tornado Warning National Weather Service Montgomery AL 416 AM CST Thurs Feb 4 2021 The National Weather Service in Montgomery has issued a * Tornado Warning for... The city of Huntsville, AL in Northeastern Alabama... * Until 546 AM CST. * At 415 AM CST, a large and extremely dangerous tornado was located near Meridianville, moving southwest at 25mph. HAZARD...Damaging Tornado. SOURCE...Radar indicated strong rotation. IMPACT...Flying debris will be deadly to those caught without shelter. Mobile homes will be destroyed. Damage to roofs, windows, and vehicles will occur. Tree damage is likely and complete destruction is possible. * This dangerous storm will be near... Moores Mill around 420 AM CST. Brownsboro, Ryland and Maysville around 430 AM CST. Other locations impacted by this dangerous thunderstorm include Townville, Sandy Springs and Sadlers Creek State Park. PRECAUTIONARY/PREPAREDNESS ACTIONS... You are in a life threatening situation. TAKE COVER NOW! Mobile homes could be flipped. Falling trees can cause death or serious injury, and major damage to houses. Move to a basement or an interior room on the lowest floor of a sturdy building. Please report damaging winds, hail, or flooding to the National Weather Service Montgomery by calling toll free, 1, 800, 2 6 7, 8 1 0 1, or by posting on our Facebook page, or Tweet it using hashtag nwsgsp. Your message should describe the event and the specific location where it occurred. && LAT...LON 3433 8310 3435 8310 3435 8311 3445 8308 3448 8303 3447 8300 3466 8281 3474 8265 3454 8246 3428 8304 TIME...MOT...LOC 0053Z 234DEG 46KT 3438 8302 TORNADO...RADAR INDICATED TORNADO DAMAGE THREAT...CONSIDERABLE HAIL...2.25IN $$ MOORE The tornado actually managed to switch from moving southwest at 25mph to moving southeast at 20mph. This spared the lives of thousands. The EF2 tornado remained over mostly rural areas east of Huntsville, AL. No deaths or injuries were reported. At 6:01 AM EST, the tornado watch was extended to include parts of Georgia, North Carolina, South Carolina, Virginia, Maryland, Florida, Ohio, and Kentucky. There were one too many tornado warnings on this day to be displayed here. However, there were 75 tornado warnings issued in total; Only 34 of them actually produced tornadoes. The deadliest EF4 tornado occurred in Chatanooga, TN, claiming the lives of 14 and injuring 85. This was the warning displayed for that tornado: ####018001556#### WFUS54 KMRX 112254 TORMRX TNC025-067-112330- /O.NEW.KMRX.TO.W.0004.200111T2254Z-200111T2330Z/ BULLETIN - EAS ACTIVATION REQUESTED Tornado Warning National Weather Service Morristown TN 554 PM EST Thurs Feb 4 2021 Tornado Emergency for Chatanooga... The National Weather Service in Morristown has issued a * Tornado Warning for... Southeastern Hamilton County in South Tennessee... * Until 714 PM EST. * At 554 PM EST, a confirmed large and destructive tornado was located 10 miles North of Chatanooga moving south at 60mph. HAZARD...Deadly Tornado. SOURCE...Storm Chasers confirmed wedge tornado. IMPACT...Flying debris will be deadly to those caught without shelter. Mobile homes will destroyed. Damage to roofs, windows, and vehicles will occur. Tree damage will occur and complete destruction is possible. PRECAUTIONARY/PREPAREDNESS ACTIONS... TO REPEAT, A DEADLY TORNADO IS ON THE GROUND! THIS IS A TORNADO EMERGENCY! TO PROTECT YOUR LIFE, TAKE COVER NOW! Move to a basement or an interior room on the lowest floor of a sturdy building. Avoid windows. If you are outdoors, in a mobile home, or in a vehicle, move to the closest substantial shelter and protect yourself from flying debris. && LAT...LON 3659 8314 3642 8361 3646 8364 3660 8350 TIME...MOT...LOC 2254Z 231DEG 43KT 3646 8359 TORNADO...OBSERVER TORNADO DAMAGE THREAT...CATASTROPHIC HAIL...4.75IN $$ JLB The 2.3-mile wide tornado just missed the metro area of Chatanooga. If it had just been 1 more mile to the east there would have been at least 1000 casualties. On that day alone, there were 21 deaths and 262 injuries. That was nothing compared to the rest of the outbreak. February 5,2021: This day of the outbreak was the 2nd most intense. The maximum 45% tornado threat covered parts of central southern Georgia. The probability zone was significantly smaller than that of the day before. Category:Mississippi Tornadoes Category:Alabama Tornadoes Category:Outbreaks Category:Southeastern Outbreaks Category:United States Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Destructive Tornadoes